Chilly Nights
by KumaNeko Chan
Summary: InuYasha Visits Kagome late at night and ends up staying with her for a week. Will he finally tell her how he feel about her? What will happen during their week alone?
1. Friday

__

Nope Nope Nope, I don't own InuYasha

****

Chilly Nights

Chapter 1

It was late at night. Around 10pm, the could night air was frigid and damp. The grass was moist and dew-laden. The stars shone brightly in the cool night sky in the feudal era of Japan. Even though the night air was nipping, a silver hair Inuyoukai sat next to a old well in the lush green forest. He sat there quietly obviously deep in thought. His powerful arms rested on the well's wooden edge supporting his head in his palms. He had been there for many hours waiting for Kagome to return to him.

"That damn women…said she'd be here…." He complained.

Two years had past since his adventure had begun with Kagome and the gang, There seemingly endless journey for the Shikon no Tama. They had many shards, but many where still needed in order to complete there quest. A lot of things had changed also. Kikyou had finally come to terms with InuYasha and finally had rested in the underworld. It was more simple than InuYasha had expected then. A whole year it had been since that night. 

It was a warm summer night then, Kikyou stood there with her emotionless mask on next to the god tree. InuYasha staring into her eyes, realizing many things. That he never loved her. All he had wished for back then was a friend. Someone to talk to, and to comfort him. He had thoughts is was love but was very wrong. If she had loved him, why would she want to change him? Kikyou had asked him if he loved her, truly not a fling, or a friendship. InuYasha took the question to heart. And knew the answer clear as day. He didn't, he loved someone else. Kagome, the adolescent Miko from the future. He always had these feeling deep down inside but now was the time he truly understood his feelings. All Kikyou had done was closed her eyes and turned away from him, walking into the woods, accepting his answer. The only words that escaped her pale pink lips was,

"Be happy. That's all that matters…."

InuYasha had felt bad for leaving her finally and forever at the time, but also relived and happy that he understood new things. He knew that Kikyou would be ok and that she meant that all that was important to her now was InuYasha's happiness. And that was the last time he ever saw or thought about her.

Now a year later InuYasha still hadn't told Kagome his feelings for her, fearing her answer and actions after. He didn't want her to act any differently or seem scared of him. Or he was a dense as a log and was to shy to tell her, or fights got in the way when he tried to tell her. 

A loud growl erupted from InuYasha's throat his anger grew.

"Feh! That women! I'm going to go get her!" And with that InuYasha jumped down the old wood well passing through time.

As he came through to the other side he looked up to see the familiar wood ceiling of the well house that he had grown accustom to seeing every time he came to Kagome's time. With one simple leap he reached the well house doors and slid them open looking out into Kagome time. He wrinkled his nose from the smell of exhaust and other noxious smells of Kagome's time. He never liked the smell, he preferred the cool clean air of his time much better.

A cold breeze blew into Kagome's room from her slightly open window and made her shiver from her desk in which she was studying. She rubbed her arm and whispered to herself,

"Eeeeee…It's cold tonight…"

She stood up from her desk and shut her window before slumping onto her bed. She sunk into her pillow and pulled her covers up to her chin. She slowly closed her eyes, clearly exhausted from her studying and went to retire for the night. Totally forgetting that she promised to return to the Feudal Time that night. Even if she did forget, she wasn't going to go anyway, not for a week in fact because her family had gone to visit her Aunt one city over and Kagome decided not to take part, for she wanted some time to herself to relax her nerves. Fighting evil demons and passing her midterms were hard to juggle. 

"Ahhh….a whole week to myself…Tomorrow I tell everyone…" The blackness of sleep took over her body as it slowly revitalized her fatigued body.

Almost minutes later the window had opened again letting a cold chill briefly pass into the girls rooms. InuYasha stepped inside and closed her window silently as he approached the bed of the sleeping Miko seeing that she was asleep. 

"What a girl…falling asleep when she was supposed to be in the feudal time helping us…" InuYasha mumbled quietly not wanting to wake up his love.

InuYasha looked down at her beautiful sleeping face for a few minutes before turning to the window leaving her to her slumber. When suddenly we has startled by the sound of name coming from a groggy Kagome.

"…Inu…InuYasha, is that you?" 

InuYasha turned to see her looking at him with sleepy eyes. He smirked at her cute face that was not fully awake. He leaned down near her bed and quietly answered.

"Yup, it's me. But your really tired, so I'll come and pick you up in the morning ok?"

She moved slightly, sitting up in her bed still very sleepy.

"Wanna stay? It's really cold tonight and I'm kinda lonely…nobody's home…" Kagome blushed at her words realizing what she had just said.

InuYasha himself was surprised at her . She was asking him to stay in her house in her room alone? InuYasha didn't know if he felt flattered or scared. He glanced around the rooms quickly thinking his answer through. We had wanted to stay with her, but what if something were to happen? What if he - InuYasha cut off his thoughts fast. _I'm hanging around Miroku to much… _he thought. Then he thought again, _what would it hurt? She tired and lonely I should keep her company and let her sleep. _Soon InuYasha noticed Kagome was staring at him, a confused look in her face wondering why he was taking so long to answer. InuYasha blushed.

"Umm…ok Kagome… but just tonight ok?" He stuttered the redness in his cheeks deepening.

If possible InuYasha's cheeks became even more red as he watched Kagome slid closer to the wall, and pull the covers away patting the spot next to her. Obviously wanting him to climb into bed with her. Her face was red to as she smiled at him eyes hopeful. InuYasha hesitated before climbing to her soft feather light bed with her pulling the cover over himself. He has glad that the covers were so warm, for that night was awfully bitter that night. Be as he laid his head down on her pillow he was pleasantly surprised when Kagome cuddled up to him, her scent filling his sensitive nose. 

Together the two slowly drifted to sleep keeping warm by the presence of the other. Content with everything sleep took over. 

__

~~~ I wrote this story really quick and I didn't really want Kikyou in the story at all so sorry I got rid of her so quickly, I hate her! Sorry if yeah like her! EEP! Well keep looking for the next chapter! Up soon I hope! Bye! ~~~


	2. Saturday Morning

Chilly Nights 

Chapter two

The sun engulfed the small bedroom, beaming into the new day. Everything was alit and the birds cried with happiness as a new morning breeze blew through the trees. Kagome slowly pulled her sleepy eyes open to the new day. As she did the first thing she saw was a blurry mix of sliver and red. Confused she tried to focus still sleepy from the night before. As her vision cleared she saw the face of the sleeping hanyou that had joined her the night before. Kagome smiled at the sight of him and closely studied his features. His eyes were heavily lidded and his soft pink lips were slightly open allowing him to breath soflty. Kagome could feel his faint sleeping breath upon her nose. Some of InuYasha's silver hair had fallen into his face covering his sensitive nose. Kagome then brought a hand up and brushed it away still smiling softly. 

InuYasha smelt a familiar scent fill his nose as he awoke from his slumber. He felt a soft hand brush against his face, and a small body pressed gently against his body. Enjoying the warmth and the smell, he kept his eye's closed content with his position. As sleep finally escaped his body his mind finally noticed that the smell and body belonged to the women he adored. Slowly he opened his eyes wanting to see her face. His wish was granted as the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of Kagome smiling back at him looking deep into his golden eyes. 

"Morning sleepyhead…" Kagome whispered.

InuYasha stared back intently into Kagome's eyes and blushed when he noticed that his arms were wrapped around the girl's waist and that her legs were entangled with his.

"Umm..I…morning…" Is all the InuYasha managed to get out. 

Then it was Kagome's turn to blush feverishly as she too noticed their position. She was so entranced by InuYasha's sleeping face that she didn't notice their close contact. She was very sleepy last night and remember that she wanted InuYasha to stay but not one thing came to her about getting into the position they were presently in. She felt her cheeks go bright red and sat up embarrassed.

"I got to umm…yeah." Kagome leapt up out of bed jumping over InuYasha and dashed for the bathroom faster then she could have said Osuwari.

InuYasha laid there for a few minutes reflecting on the scene that happened only minutes ago. Cheeks still aflame InuYasha smirked and looked up at the white ceiling laying his hands behind his head.

Kagome shut the wooden door to the bathroom with a loud thump. But thumping was only coming from the door, she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. _Whoa…what just happened? Me and InuYasha laying their like a real couple? Like he loves me? …love…god I love him…I mean, what? Huh what's wrong with me? Doesn't he love Kikyou? Well I haven't heard from her, saw her, or seen InuYasha run off in a while…and I mean awhile…hmmm…_ Kagome was now sitting on the plush carpet near her bathtub her arms cross against her chest and her head tilted back against the tube thinking to herself. It was true to of what she was thinking. She wasn't seen Kikyou in a long time. She never thought about till now. It seemed that she just…disappeared from Kagome's life. Not that she minded but it didn't seem right. She had felt so happy and warm in InuYasha's arms and it felt so right to her. But how did InuYasha feel? She wanted to ask but was afraid to. What if he rejected her? She wouldn't be able to handle it.

Kagome stood up from her spot on the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _Kikyou has been gone for a long time. And I have noticed but I didn't really ask. Maybe deep down inside I was happy she was gone…gah…no more thinking about her! She's gone! And now I have InuYasha to myself! So take that Kikyou! _Kagome blushed at her own thoughts. InuYasha hers? That was all she ever wanted but did he want her? He had changed a lot lately. He had been a lot nicer. They still had fights and name calling but he seemed more protective and concerned.

Kagome had enough of the thoughts running through her head and walked back to her bedroom slowly brushing her teeth before she left. She trotted back to her room her feet making a soft wump sound on the plush carpet beneath her feet. As she approached her door she took in a long breath and let it out slowly before turning the brass door knob and walking in. As she peered into the room it was empty . Confused she looked out the window to see if InuYasha was in the good tree but to no avail. Frowning, she headed out the door and down the stairs. But before she left. She saw that her bed was neatly made. Her feather pillow back in place and blankets neatly folded out. Smiling Kagome walked silently down the stairs. 

InuYasha heard light footsteps coming from the stairs above and turned around from his spot at the open fridge with a apple in his mouth. As he turned he saw Kagome standing at the door frame into the kitchen, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of grey Capri sweat pants and a white sleeveless top that showed a little bit of her smooth olive skin at the hip. She grinned at the sight of the Hanyou standing there with one arm on the fridge door the other reaching for the apple hanging out of his mouth. 

"Hey." Is all that InuYasha said to her.

"Are you hungry? I'll make some breakfast if you want." Kagome said sliding into the kitchen and pulled out some pots and pan.

InuYasha could feel the tension in the air. He knew that Kagome was embarrassed about last night and he also noticed that she was trying her best to not look at him in the eye and even was trying to hide her blush. InuYasha too felt this way, but was really happy to wake up near the women he loved so dear. Even though he'd never tell her how much he liked waking up so close to her. He also remember in the middle of the night how he had wrapped his arms around her slim waist. InuYasha smiled and sat down at the table and sniffed at the cookies sitting there before reaching for them.

A few minutes later Kagome sat a large bowl of instant ramen in front of InuYasha and passed him a set of chopsticks. She moved herself with her bowl across from him and sat down with her meal.

"hahah, sorry for the quick meal didn't wanna really cook." Kagome chuckled.

"No problem with me!" InuYasha dug right into his meal without complaint.

After their meal the two sat in their chairs sipping quietly on small porcelain cups of tea. Kagome had thought that she'd ask InuYasha if he wanted to stay for the week that she had the house alone, secretly wanting to spent some alone time with him. She was about to ask but InuYasha beat her to speech.

"So where's your family? I haven't seen them around anywhere." 

"Oh! I was going to talk about that. They went to visit my Aunt and I was planning to stay home to relax the whole week and-"

"You were going to stay away from the feudal time for a whole week without telling me?" InuYasha interrupted.

"What? No, I WAS planning to stay for a whole week and I was going to come today to tell everyone!" Kagome retorted. 

"But you were supposed to come yesterday!" 

"I know I know! But I was really wiped from school that day and I fell asleep! And then you…"Kagome trailed off.

"Feh. So you want to be alone this whole week?" InuYasha grunted.

"That is what I was going to talk about! I was wondering if-"

"You wanted me to tell everyone?" InuYasha interrupted yet again.

"LET ME FINSH!" Kagome stood up and slammed the table with her palms.

"THEN GO AHEAD WENCH!" InuYasha yelled back not thinking before he spoke.

"WENCH? WHY DO YOU STILL CALL ME THAT? AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH?" Kagome's blood that stared to boil.

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT STAIGHT WITH ME!"

"OSUWARI!" InuYasha fell backwards off his chair and landed with a loud crunch his back against the hard floor. Gravity pulled him hard into the linoleum floor as he growled in frustration. Kagome skipped over to him with her hands behind her back and knelt next to the growling hanyou. She whispered into his ear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for the whole week. It would be very boring without you. I'll let you think about it, I'm going up stairs to have a bath ok? Osuwari." With her last words she patted the top of his head and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

As the spell wore of InuYasha he stood up and dusted himself off. He watched Kagome walk up the stairs and heard her shut the door behind her. InuYasha sighed.

"This women is going to be the end of me…" InuYasha mumbled to himself. 


	3. Saturday Afternoon

Chilly Nights

Chapter 3 Saturday 

Kagome let the warm water to her bath fall down the drain of her tub as she wrapped a pink towel around her slim body. Before leaving the steamed up bathroom she blow dried her hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. She quickly left the bathroom and tiptoed swiftly to her bed room. When she arrived at her destination she got changed into a pair of blue low riding jeans and a white sleeveless top that had two silver angel wings upon the back. She then ran downstairs to see if InuYasha had made a decision. But in her mind subconsciously she would force him to stay if he liked it or not.

Kagome skipped happily into the living room she saw the Hanyou sitting on the couch flipping through the channels of the colour TV that sat upon a oak display case. 

"So, are you going to stay?" She said with a smile and a hopeful look in her eye.

InuYasha turned off the television and looked up at her.

"Feh…whatever sure."

Kagome squealed and turned from InuYasha and ran up the stairs to the bathroom yet again. With a acute look of confusion on his face, he wondered why she was in the bathroom. He was answered when he heard the sound of water running for the tub again. His eyebrows lowered in frustration.

"Your having ANOTHER bath?" InuYasha bellowed up the stairs.

"IT'S FOR YOU!" Kagome replied. _Me? Why me? _InuYasha soon saw Kagome emerge from the top of the stairs with a blue towel in her hand. 

"What are you doing? I don't need a bath!" InuYasha complained.

"Oh god InuYasha. Your staying with me for a whole week so I'm going to make sure that you will enjoy it! So I ran you a hot bath and here is your towel. I'm going to go out for like 10 minutes to get some stuff for us ok? So just relax and take it easy." Kagome handed him the towel and passed him reaching for her coat near the front door.

"but why don't I just go with you!" InuYasha was about to say more when Kagome Intercepted.

"No buts! I'll be back soon ok!" And with that Kagome pulled on her coat and was out the door.

"KAGOME!….KAGOME! ….angel wings? Hmmm…suits her." InuYasha dashed out of the house running after the angel that was fleeing from him. 

InuYasha leapt into the cool mid-noon air and landed quietly in front of Kagome surprising her. He crossed his arms and pouted a very InuYasha like pout.

"Why won't you let me go with you?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Because you! I need to get some food and stuff for us! And I might pick up some movies or something. So if you want to spend the next 45 minutes standing there looking a mushy romance movies then ok. But if you do come your going to have to wear a hat."

The Hanyou thought for a moment and decided that he really didn't want to be bored out of his mind and having to wear a itchy smelly hat over his ears. InuYasha sighed and turned back towards the house.

"Feh. If your longer then half a hour I'm coming to look for you ok?" InuYasha commanded.

"Yes sir!" Kagome teased with a mock salute before hoping down the stairs and out of InuYasha's sight. 

"She is winning all the fights lately!" InuYasha hung his head but then smirked and growled.

"I'll get her back."

Kagome had jogged at a slow pace to the small mini mall that was conveniently located a few blocks from the shrine. As she approached, familiar sights came to her that she had seen billions of times before. There was a large MacDonald's to be seen first, but next to the building was a few small stores like a shopper's drug mart and a bakery. She adjusted her purse bag and pulled open the metal door to a little convenient store that was next to a little breakfast café.

When she entered a pair of hazel eyes fell upon her. Smiling, Hojo approached Kagome and waved.

"Hey there Higurashi! How are you feeling today? I thought that you had some really bad arthritis!" Kagome frowned. All that see needed was Hojo bugging her when she was supposed to get back to the house a fast as possible.

"Hai Hojo-kun. I'm fine, sorry for worrying you!" Kagome put on a fake smile while trying to get past him but to no avail.

"Higurashi, now that your feeling better would you like to come shopping with me this Wednesday? Right after school?" Hojo was smiling at her and was to dense to notice that Kagome was trying to get past him. She shifted uncomfortably and replied.

"Umm…sorry Hojo-Kun, I'm actually staying home this week. I have um…I have cancer. So I guess I'll see you on Monday next week?" Kagome sighed. Now she knew how hard it must be for her grandpa to make up all those excuses.

"REALLY? That's horrible! I'll come over to be your personal maid then! I don't want you to be too sick! How about I come over today? I'll even buy you a back message machine!" Hojo eyes almost burst out in surprise.

Kagome sweat dropped. 

"Ahh…no thanks. Sorry but I promised my family that I wouldn't have anyone over."

"That's okay! Your family knows me. I'm sure they can trust me!"

_RRGGH! Why won't you ever go away! I need to get back to InuYasha! SHHOO!_ Kagome was almost desperate to get away from him. She only had about 10 minutes left before InuYasha would start to bust windows.

"okay okay…but not today ok? I'm actually not feeling to well right now…bye Hojo-kun!" Kagome ran down a lane as fast as she could to get away from the dense boy. And with all the life in her she threw a bunch of food into a large red basket that hung from her arm, and ran to the counter. She threw the money at the young store clerk before bolting out the door. She flew past a very happy brown haired boy.

"Oh Higurashi! Even when your ill, you try your best to stay strong…hmm what should I get her?"

Kagome ran as has as she could back to the house when she noticed that she forgot to get a few movies. Frustrated, she decided to go get it later. As her shoes clicked swiftly against the stone steps of the shrine, a very agitated Hanyou jumped out of a tall tree right in front of Kagome. Startled she screamed out and fell down on her but hard. 

"I smell that ugly bobo guy on you…where you with him?" InuYasha eyed her.

Kagome Jumped to her feet and yelled at him with all her breath.

"HEWASTRYINGTOTALKTOMEANDIWASTRYINGTOGETPASTHIMTOGETTHEFOODANDIRANBACKHEREASFASTASICOULDSOWOULDYOUSTOPLOOKINGATMELIKETHATANDGETINTHEHOUSEBEFOREANONESEESYOU!" Kagome took in a deep breath after her rant.

"Well you didn't have to snap! Geeze…"InuYasha took the bag of food from Kagome and walked into the house. Kagome ran after him at full speed. It was beyond her how she still had energy in her. She dashed forward and tackled InuYasha from behind. But he heard her coming and turned around but it was too late. She jumped on him and the two landed on the ground with a loud wump. Kagome now was lying on top of InuYasha with a look of irritation on her face.

"Why are you so mad!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Kagome's mind finally calmed down and took in a deep breath. She looked down at the Hanyou who has smirking. _Of all things he's smiling! Oh my god! _She blushed at there contact and finally explained to InuYasha.

"I did see Hojo at the store. And he wanted to come over and I said no but he refused….so he's coming over tomorrow. But I will find a way to get rid of him ok?"

Kagome blushed a darker red and pulled herself of the Hanyou. She picked up the fallen contents of the bag and placed them back in the bag. Then she entered her home.

_So cute when she's mad!…god I have to tell her soon…._ InuYasha got up and followed her into the house. But then it hit him.

"HOKO IS COMING OVER!?"


End file.
